wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Orbulon
Orbulon is an alien employee working for WarioWare, Inc. who once attempted to take over the world, but after his UFO crashed in Diamond City he decided to settle down and live there peacefully, there he soon became friends with Wario and joined his company. He is also very intelligent with an IQ level of 300, but despite this he still has trouble learning English. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! In space, a meteor crashes onto Orbulon's ship, the Oinker. He calls for S.O.S. to his fellow Alien Bunnies. Their ship sends down an elevator on the Oinker and Orbulon rides it. When Orbulon reaches the top, he vows to take over, but one of the Bunnies pull the switch, sending him back down to the Oinker, which crash lands into Earth. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Orbulon can be a playable character in game, and his game type is IQ. His game is All For One, a game where players work together instead of fighting. In the game, the power went out, so while one is playing minigames, the other players have flashlights to help. WarioWare: Twisted! In his stage, Orbulon was at his ship, when he requested the space bunnies to massage him. He fell asleep afterwards. Later, waking up, he noticed that his ship was getting sucked into a black hole. He tries to use his emergency escape button, but he has to put in his password to do so. The microgames then start. Every time you would win a microgame, he would put in one letter of the password. But if the player fails, they would lose a heart that's next to the password. After completing his Games, he would then successfully escape. WarioWare: Touched! Sometimes, the player could tap on his ship to get stuff for the Toy Box. He does not have a stage in-game though, but he does appear in Ashley's stage. WarioWare: Smooth Moves When the player has beaten the game, they would unlock his stage. Unlike just playing with the Wii Remote, the player would also have to use the Nunchuk. In the game, Orbulon crashes his ship, and lands into the Temple of Form. When he gets the Nunchuk from a stand, the temple begins to rise. At the end, he learns his lesson from the Guardians of the Temple. WarioWare: D.I.Y. He does not make an appearance in the Wii version, but in the DS version, he does. He accidentally lands on a rocket ship, and freaks out. The News Reporter doesn't know what he is though. Game & Wario Orbulon's minigame is sketch. See the main article if you want to learn more! WarioWare Gold Using his Oinker, Orbulon goes to the Gigantaburger drive-thru to order some chilly fries, a chili shake, and 10 Gigantaburgers. However, the Gigantaburgers are sold out, so Orbulon seeks out to get some pigs so they can make more. However, Danny, the person working the drive-thru, says that he can't make any Gigantaburgers, so Orbulon takes off with the pigs. Size Dispute Orbulon was tiny in WarioWare Gold. However, in ''WarioWare: Twisted and all the other games, he wasn't so small. In fact, he was the same size as Ashley. It could be argued that his boots serve to make him look taller, as he doesn't wear them in Gold. This doesn't explain the difference in arm length, however. Gallery 'Artwork' Orbulon(WWMMG)0.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Orbulon(WWMMG)1.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Orbulon(WWMPG)0.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Orbulon(WWTw)0.png| WarioWare: Twisted! Orbulon(WWSM)0.png| WarioWare: Smooth Moves Orbulon(WWDIY)0.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. OrbulonG&W.png| Game & Wario Orbulon(G&W)1.png| Game & Wario Orbulon(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold Orbulon(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold Group(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold TouchLeague(WWG).png| WarioWare Gold 'Screenshots' Gigantaburger(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Gigantaburger) Gigantaburger(WWG)1.png Potluck Gang.png| WarioWare Gold (Potluck Gang) '' ()'' de:Orbulon Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Males Category:Touch League